i dont belong book 2
by jeaninereach
Summary: book 3 will b up soon 3


I don't belong book 2

It was about a month after frank and Kendal had gotten arrested and everything seemed to be going well with mike and everyone else. Then one night everyone was sleeping and then Michael was having the worst dream ever. He was dreaming that Kendal and frank had gotten out of jail and they came back after mike. He jumped up and he said to himself it was only a dream.

So then he had gotten out of bed and went down the stairs and went outside to get some fresh air. It was still pretty cool outside. Then he sat down on the chair outside by the pool. As he was sitting there he was looking in the pool at the water and all he could think about was all of the things that frank and Kendal did to him. He got very upset, so he started to tear up. Then he decided to get up and jump in the pool. The water was still freezing. He had all of his cloths still on but he was shaking so much.

Back at the house Janet woke up because she herd a sound outside. She looked out the window and she saw mike swimming in the pool. So she woke everyone else up and said we need to keep an eye on him because something is bothering him. Then they all looked out the window and saw mike getting out of the pool. After he had gotten out of the pool he sat down on the ground and just started to cry.

Then out of no were Kendal showed up. Michael then got up and he said what, how did you get out of jail? She said frank and I have our ways. Now come with me we have a lot of catching up to do to you. Then mike was about to go with her but everyone came running out asking were they were going. Mike said its all going to be ok just you guys should go back to bed I have to go I don't belong here I am sorry I did not mean to wake you up see they are right I am always messing everything up, I have to go. So then he left with Kendal.

Everyone quickly got dressed because they were going to franks building because that's were Kendal took Michael.

When they got there they saw frank and Kendal. They were wondering were Michael was. Then frank called him and he came over out of a side room. They all looked at him and got very upset because he looked upset and his shirt was all ripped and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. As he was walking over he noticed them by the side door by a huge box. When they all noticed that he saw them they looked at him and he got all teary eyed and looked away. Then frank said ok now take him to the other room right now.

So Kendal grabbed his arm really hard and pulled him into the other room. The room that he was now in was a dance studio. Then Kendal said look frank over there, get them. So frank told them all to follow him and they did. He brought them into another room were they can see Michael through a glass window but he cant see or hear them. They can hear him to. Then frank said right down you favorite song that your brother has sung.

So they all wrote down all of there favorite songs that there brother has sung. Then frank grabbed the paper from them and slammed the door closed and went in the next room that Michael was in. frank said you will practice these songs and perform them in front of your brothers, Janet, me, and Kendal. Mike said why these songs? these are there favorite songs, I had all of them write them down.

You will sing them and don't mess up because you already mess up there lives. Do you think you can get through this without screwing up. Then mike said I will try. Then frank said you better because they cant stand you and all the trouble you have cost them. Mike ten said you know I have tried so hard for them to just like me for you know just being Michael. I tried to change my close and I tried to grow up but I just don't know what else to do.

Frank then said well one thing you should of tried is to stop thinking you can help people and change the world when you cant you being here is making the world a lot worse Michael and you know that and now god put you with Janet and everyone and now they have to have there lives ruined because of you and that's not fair to them and you know that. Then frank slammed the door closed and mike just started to get all teary. Everyone herd what they said because they can hear everything and they were so pissed of what frank said to Michael and what mike was doing to try and change himself.

Then back with Michael he got up and put the cd in that had all of the songs on it. The first song he practiced was human nature then beat it then you are not alone and then heal the world, will you be there, and rock with you. When he was done he was so tired so he sat down for a few seconds then frank came in and said lets go time to perform. The mike got up and walked out and waited behind a tall box.

Then Kendal brought everyone else out and they all sat in the chairs that they had set up. Once they all took there seats the music started and Michael started to sing and he walked out on to the stage that they made. He sang all the songs and in some of them he started to cry a little. Then at the end of rock with you he started to walk back to were he had come from in the beginning of his performance.

Once he got back to the back of the stage he broke down crying. Then frank let them all have 2 min. with him. So they all ran back and saw him crying into his hands. Then Janet said Michael are you ok? Why are you crying? We need to talk. Then mike said it was not perfect. I messed up a lot. I tried and I wanted you all to like it but….. then before he could finish frank came back and said time is up. Then mike quickly got up from the ground and Kendal brought him back to his room and frank brought everyone else back to there room.

Once they all got back in there rooms they sat down and saw Michael still crying. He was so upset. He laid down and tried to get some sleep. Once he fell asleep he started to twist and turn in his sleep. He was dreaming about that all it would come down to in the end is that he would have to jump and commit suidside because he thought that it would make everything a lot easier and everyone would enjoy there lives again because he wouldn't be there to ruin them. Then he jumped up from his dream and he was breathing very heavily and he was shaking. Then he got up and opened the door and called frank and Kendal.

So once he did that they came in and Michael said I know what I can do to make everything better. Frank said o really and what is it? Then mike said let me jump. I always feel happy and safe when I am by them but they don't want me by them and I understand that. So let me just end it right now, please let me jump.

As he said that everyone herd what he said and then Janet started to cry and then she said no he cant jump we cant let him he does not deserve this at all. Everyone got all teary eyed as well and agreed with Janet. Then they came up with a good plan. Then when frank said ok to Michael he left and went in the other room were everyone else was.

Then Marlon said we want to see him jump. Frank then said I knew you were going to say that. They all walked outside to the cliff and they waited with Kendal. Then a few seconds later Michael came out with frank. Mike was shocked that they wanted to see him jump and that's when he knew he was doing the right thing. Then he walked up to the cliff and shut his eyes and a tear went down his face. Right before he was going to jump something happened.

Jackie punched frank right in the face and then Kendal pushed mike and he fell off the cliff but he was still holding on with one hand. Then Chris called the police and they came and arrested frank and Kendal. They were going to a far away prison. Then an ambulance came and pulled Michael up and brought him to the hospital.

Once he got to the hospital he ended up passing out from all of the stress that has happened. Then while he was laying there Janet and everyone wanted to go in and see him but they were not allowed until he woke up. But they were able to wait in the side room until he woke up. So they waited for 5 hours. They were really upset. They all eventually fell asleep.

Mike had waken up while they were sleeping and then the doctor said that they have been waiting to see you Michael but now they are all asleep in the waiting room. Then mike said I will go and talk to them. So then he got up and walked slowly down the hall and opened the door to the room that they were in. once he had gotten in there Janet had waken up. She said o my god Michael you are awake. Everyone wake up mikes here.

Then they all had waken up. They were so happy that Michael was ok but before they said anything mike said you all should go back home and get some food and rest I will be ok here. You shouldn't be here right now I am ok but you all know you shouldn't be here after everything that has happened.

Then before they could say anything else he left the room and went back to his room. He then sat down by the window to make sure that they all had left. As they were leaving they turned around and looked up at mikes window and saw him there. They waved and he waved back and as he did that he had tears running down his face. He then quickly whipped them away before they could see but they did see him crying.

They all got in there car and drove back to Michaels house. When they got there they all went back into there rooms to get some rest and get cleaned up because there was a huge Hollywood party going on that night and they all said that they would be there. It was at a beach house so they all dressed comfortably.

Back at the hospital mike got the ok to leave and he got changed and then went to the Hollywood party as well but he did not know that everyone else was going to be there. If he knew that they all were going to be there he would not have gone. He would have gone right home instead. When he got there everyone else was not there yet. He was walking around and talking to everyone. He did not really dance because he was tired from everything that had just gone on.

Back at the house everyone got into there limo and got driven to the party. Once they got there they said hi to everyone and when they were walking around they noticed that Michael was talking to eddie Murphy. Then tito said guys look he came to the party I didn't know he was coming. Everyone was just as shocked as he was. They stood there looking at Michael and at everyone else.

Then as mike was talking to Eddie, Eddie then said hey Michael look Chris and your family are here. He pointed them out. Once mike turned around and looked at them he looked upset and very nervous. He then said to Eddie I will see you later. Then mike walked down by the water to get some fresh air. The rest of them met up with Eddie to talk and they were talking by the balcony so that they could see the ocean and they saw Michael walking by the water.

They all went back inside once they saw mike walking back up the beach. Once mike had got back inside the music was blasting through the speakers and everyone was dancing and having a great time. Then mike walked over to everyone and told Eddie that he was leaving because he was not feeling well. Then Marlon said mike do you want us to come back home with you? Mike then said no that's ok I umm don't want to ruin your night. So I will just umm see you guys later I guess if you want that is… bye.

Then Michael went home. He went home and took a nice long shower and he got changed into sweat pants and a undershirt with a big sweatshirt over it. Then he went in the living room and he laid on the couch and ended up falling asleep. Once everyone else had gotten home they saw him on the couch sleeping.

Then Janet went over to mike and woke him up. Once she did that Michael jumped up and said I am sorry I will go to my room so you al can have in here. He then quickly ran to his room and went up to bed and hid under the covers. Then everyone else had decided to go to bed and talk to mike in the morning when they all were rested.

The next morning mike woke up and went down in to the kitchen and sat at the table and was just thinking of what happened. Then everyone else came down and sat down at the table next to Michael.

Then kai asked what they wanted to eat and everyone asked for eggs but mike said I am not hungry. Then Janet said you can make him eggs as well. Then mike said I am not hungry though. Then tito said you have to eat. Mike said fine but I will bring it outside so I am out of your way. Then he quickly thanked kai and took his food outside and he brought it up to his giving tree and ate it up there.

Everyone back in the kitchen were talking about mike and what they were going to do to make him feel safe and better and get the thought that he doesn't belong out of his mind. Then they finally came up with something. So Janet went outside and went to the tree that he was in and she climbed up it and sat next to him.

Then she said mike can I ask you something? Mike said in a low voice shore. Janet said ok everything that happened with frank and Kendal and when you performed in front of us you looked like you were about to cry when you looked at each of us. Why? Then mike said I felt upset and alone and I kept saying to myself while I was performing why should I be performing if its not going to change how you all feel about me.

Then Janet said mike what frank and Kendal was not true at all. You should know that. They got you thinking that way and it worked. You really need to believe me when I say its not true. He looked at her all teary eyed and said if what you are saying is true then why do I feel so alone inside?

Janet then hugged mike and said you are not alone. We are not going to leave you. We promise now lets go to your dance studio we have a surprise for you. He then said very nervously umm ok. Then Janet climbed out of the tree as did Michael. As he was going down the tree he slipped and fell right on to the ground. Janet then said mike are you ok? He nodded and then got up and they both walked to his dance studio.

When they got to the door Janet opened it up and they both walked in and everyone else said yes the king of pop is here. Then mike said what do you need me for? Then they said we cant remember how to perform and we need your help. Then mike said I cant I am sorry. They said why not Michael? He said I left the group and now I am not part of the group anymore and trust me it is better off that way. Then mike said umm I have to go I have a doctors appointment that I have to go to.

Then mike ran out as fast as he could. He ran right up into his room and he got changed and as he was looking for a shirt to wear he herd a knock at the door. So he walked over and opened it. When he opened it everyone was standing by the door. Marlon said can we come in? mike then said yea if you want to. They all walked in and sat down on his couch that he had in his room. Then mike went into his closet to get a shirt out.

He brought out two shirts. He then stood in front of his mirror and tried to choose which one he should wear but he could not decide. So he put on a black long sleeve shirt with black pants and his white socks and black shoes. Then he put his hair in a ponytail. Everyone was sitting there watching him. Then mike said so did you guys need something? Then Chris said yea we wanted to know why you are going to the doctors. Are you sick? Then mike said no I have to go for my vitaligo ad something else. Tito said what is the other thing you have to go for? Mike said its nothing, I have to go.

After his doctors he went back home and laid down on the couch and fell asleep. While he was sleeping everyone else went to his doctors and asked him what mike had come for. Then the doctor said he came for his vitaligo and for his lupus. Then Janet said wait what? Then the doctor said he didn't tell you he was diagnosed with lupus about a month ago. He also has been stressed out a lot as well and very tired.

They said ok thank you and we will go home and talk to him. Then Janet said what can we do to help? Then they doctor said well you can make sure he eats and sleeps and that he does not get upset because that could have a big affect on him. Then they all looked scared now and they said thanks and quickly drove back home.

Once they got there they saw mike sleeping on the couch. So they went outside till he woke up. When he woke up he went outside for a long walk. He was walking thought the animal area. He then stopped by the gate were the monkey named bubbles was. He started to smile a little when he came over and started to do funny things.

Then as he was by bubbles everyone else walked over and said when were you going to tell us Michael? Then he turned around and said tell you what? Then Jermaine said that you have lupus. Mike said how did you find out. He got all teary eyed. Then Chris said we went to your doctors while you were sleeping because we were worried about you. Mike said I don't want to talk about it.

Then he walked over by the tree and sat down on the ground. They all followed him and sat next to him. Then mike really started to break down. Then he said I found out right before frank and Kendal got arrested the first time. At the time it was bad but then it got better until the night of the party. When I said I wasn't feeling well I meant it, that's why when I got home I fell right to sleep.

Then Marlon said mike you can't go through this alone. He then said but I don't have anyone to help me go through this and I don't deserve anyone's help. Then Jackie said we are here to help you. Then he looked up and for the first time he said I need you guys so much. Then they all gave him a hug and said we are here Michael we promise.


End file.
